


Corrective Measures

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Mommy Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa slips up during a family dinner and reveals something that should not have become public knowledge, Rose has to make sure it doesn't happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrective Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day!
> 
> I feel the need to explain myself before Satan comes and takes me away.  
> This happened because I thought " Luisa telling Emilio she calls Rose daddy too" would be hilarious, so now Rose has a mommy kink and I am going to hell. 
> 
> Bye!

They had been having dinner together when it happened. Luisa, Rafael and Petra, and her husband sitting together at a table in one of the restaurants Emilio had invested in.

Emilio and Rafael had been discussing business, Petra was doing something on her phone and Rose had ignored the heated glances Luisa was sending her way, they had some unfinished business from earlier that day and Luisa obviously planned to finish what she started.

‘Mommy, can you pass me the salt?’

Rose choked on her water and that drew more attention to what exactly had just passed Luisa’s lips than the actual words themselves had.

It took Luisa a second to realize what she had just said wrong, but when she did, her eyes went wide.

Rose felt her flaring anger at Luisa’s antics fade as she realized that Luisa hadn’t said it to be teasing, it had just slipped out. It was bound to happen at some point, Rose just hoped this slip-up could be contained.

Rafael and Petra were staring at the two of them in confusion, Emilio patting her back until she got her breathing back under control.

Luisa was blushing and Rose knew her face was red as well. Both from the coughing and from a string of rather vivid memories of that particular word in a vastly different context crossing her mind.

Luisa had taken to calling her “mommy” when they were _alone_ together some time ago. Mostly because it pissed Rose off. It turned her on and she hated that it did that and Luisa knew this and couldn’t resist doing it.

But this time it had sounded so sweet and loving and not teasing at all and possible consequences be damned, she wanted to drag Luisa away from the table and kiss her senseless. But the possible repercussions of Luisa’s little slip where running rampant through her head. Emilio was right next to her and she was certain he had heard.

Rose opened her mouth to explain this away as something innocent, but Emilio beat her to it.

‘Well, I am glad you two are getting along so well,’ Emilio smiled, raising his glass in a toast.

Rose followed his lead, crisis seemingly averted by her husband’s inability to see what was happening right in front of him.

Luisa still looked quite bashful and this seemed like the perfect time to get a little harmless revenge over on the blushing brunette for calling her “mommy” in the first place.

‘I didn’t know you felt that way, Luisa. But I am glad, it makes us seem more like a family, don’t you think, darling?’ Rose turned to Emilio, covering his hand with her own.

‘Nice, Lu,’ Rafael laughed. ‘No offence, Rose, but I don’t think I am quite ready yet to call you ‘mom’.’

The whole table laughed and Luisa shot Rafael a glare before her expression changed into a smile, it seemed that she had decided just to roll with it.

Rose admired that about Luisa, no matter how bad things got, she always adjusted and persevered. Contrary to what most people thought, Luisa wasn’t a quitter. And she was not going to let this little slip of tongue get to her.

‘I still don’t have the salt, mom.’ Luisa grinned, holding out her hand expectantly.

Rose shook her head laughingly and handed Luisa the saltshaker, Luisa apparently choosing to use her new title for all that it was worth. Which was funny the first couple of times she did it, but soon everyone at the table got used to it, that is everyone except Rose, she couldn’t quite shake the image of Luisa whispering it to her in a slightly hoarse voice earlier that week. And every time Luisa used it, even in this context, she could feel herself getting more aroused.

So as the dinner wound to an end, Rose had developed around three plans to get rid of Emilio and have some _mother-daughter_ bonding time with Luisa. And once again, she didn’t need any of them because at precisely that moment Emilio’s phone rang with yet another hotel emergency.

If Rose didn’t know any better, she would say someone was definitely helping her by keeping Emilio away from her as much as possible, because all the troubles with the hotel and conveniently planned weekend-trips were definitely working out in her favor.

‘Go take care of it,’ Rose urged, pressing a kiss to Emilio’s cheek. ‘I’ll be fine, Luisa can drive me back.’

Emilio nodded and took off, already dialing another number to do some damage control.

She and Luisa said goodbye to Rafael and Petra at the front door of the restaurant, disappearing into the night together under the disguise of Luisa giving her a ride home.

‘You know this would have never happened if you didn’t insist on calling me _that_ ,’ Rose whispered hotly into Luisa’s ear before they got into the car.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Luisa grinned as she got in. ‘But you like when I call you that, mommy.’

Rose pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head.

‘I really don’t and I'd appreciate it if you’d stop.’

Luisa didn’t say anything, just lifting her eyes from the road to look at Rose through the rearview mirror, her dark eyes sparkling with the reflecting lights of oncoming cars and a hint of amusement.

Rose crossed her legs and hissed as she felt how uncomfortably wet she was. Luckily it was a short drive and she would very soon be able to get her hands on Luisa.

‘We’re here, mom,’ Luisa said after pulling up in front of the Marbella where she and Emilio where staying.

Rose ground her teeth. ‘Come upstairs with me.’

Luisa smiled happily as she got out of the car also, handing her keys to the valet.

‘Mrs. Solano, Ms. Alver,’ the doorman greeted as they passed.

Rose smiled at him, thankful that it wasn’t that strange for the two of them to be seen together, even late at night. They were step-mother and daughter after all, not that Luisa would ever let her forget that. Especially tonight.

Well, Rose was about to solve this issue once and for all. As soon as they walked through the door of her hotel room, she grabbed Luisa by the shoulder and slammed her into a wall. Leaning in very close as she nipped at Luisa’s neck and shoulder.

‘Stop calling me “mommy”.’

‘No, mommy,’ Luisa grinned, her hands roaming across Rose’s back until she found the zipper of her dress, pulling it down an inch or two before Rose caught her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head.

‘Stop it,’ Rose hissed, her anger momentarily flaring up again as she turned them around and backed Luisa up against a table, bending her over it and pressing her body fully against Luisa’s. If she couldn’t control what Luisa said, she might make her forget the words altogether.

Luisa murmured something she couldn’t hear.

‘What was that?’ she asked as she hiked Luisa’s skirt up around her hips, pressing herself against Luisa’s back.

‘I said, no, _mom._ ’ Luisa moaned softly as Rose pulled her underwear down her legs.

‘Luisa, stop this, now. Or I will be forced to spank you.’

She could feel Luisa suck in a shuddering breath and smiled amusedly to herself.

‘But then I guess you would rather enjoy that, wouldn’t you?’ Rose grinned, resting her hand on Luisa’s ass, digging her fingers into the soft flesh.

‘Please… mom,’ Luisa panted and Rose could still her the grin in her voice.

Rose sighed, pretending to be annoyed as she leaned in closer, brushing her lips over the sensitive skin behind Luisa’s ear.

‘I think one slap for every time you’ve called me that after I asked you to stop should be sufficient,’ Rose mused. ‘So that would be…’ She mentally counted the times. ‘Five. Agreed?’

Luisa nodded, wrapping her hands around the side of the table as Rose took a step back, admiring Luisa in this vulnerable position, quite enjoying being in control in this way, it had been a while.

‘Count for me, out loud,’ Rose added as she lifted her hand.

‘Yes, mommy,’ Luisa said innocently.

Rose couldn’t help but laugh, Luisa was not making this easy on herself. ‘That’s six now, I would quit if I were you.’ she brought her hand down, enjoying the resounding smack the sound of flesh on flesh made as well as Luisa’s stuttered “one”.

‘Good, five more.’

Luisa managed until number four, her ass was starting to get a little red and instead of counting she had been moaning.

‘That’s not a number,’ Rose grinned, stroking Luisa’s sides, giving her a moment to recover, this might be a punishment but she didn’t want the pain to overshadow the pleasure.

The first time Luisa had asked her to do this, she had been reluctant. She had hurt so many people in her life and she didn’t want to make Luisa one of them, but Luisa genuinely seemed to enjoy this from time to time. It wasn’t until they switched roles one night and Rose found out what it was like to precariously balance on the edge of pain and pleasure. Before Luisa, the two had been strictly separated, now they seemed to mix together in a heady cocktail they both quite enjoyed.

‘So I think we have to do that one again,’ Rose said as she smacked Luisa’s ass again.

‘Four,’ Luisa moaned, her knuckles turning white as she grabbed the wooden surface of the table a little tighter.

‘Five.’ Luisa’s voice barely more than a whisper at this point.

Rose ran her hand up underneath Luisa’s still buttoned shirt, caressing the skin of her back for a couple of minutes before letting her hands rest on Luisa’s glowing ass, making Luisa hiss in response.

‘Last one, for now,’ Rose warned, knowing Luisa, she would probably call her “mom” another couple of times before the night was over but that didn’t seem as big a problem now as it had before.

‘Six,’ Luisa sighed proudly as Rose’s hand landed on her ass a final time.

‘Now don’t call me that again. Ever,’ Rose smiled, helping Luisa stand up, finally removing the rest of her clothes, pulling the brunette into a loose embrace.

‘Yes… Rose,’ Luisa grinned, wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck as she brushed their lips together softly, starting slow, gently running her tongue over Rose’s lips until she was granted access and then the kiss turned into pure sex. Rough and needy, tasting Rose as she finally stripped her of her dress. After all this foreplay, they both really needed to come, and Luisa wasn’t just going to let Rose bent her over a table again…

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I'll see you all there. 
> 
> I will be writing fluff for weeks to make up for the sin I've dropped on you this weekend. Suggestions for that are very welcome!
> 
> *Sorry, mom, didn't mean to disappoint you like this on Mother's Day*


End file.
